indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
CommanderVideo
CommanderVideo is a character owned by Choice Provisions and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the BIT.TRlP Games, most notably the Runner games.https://totallychoice.com/games/bittrip Trophy Quote Character Origin CommanderVideo is a character with complex backstory. He is the character with the most games to join Indie Pogo, with 8 games in total. In the Runner games, CommanderVideo will gain a multicolor trail by reaching Extra mode. In Indie Pogo, he will gain this trail, as well as some damage buff, by doing a Pogo combo of 3 or more. Summary CommanderVideo is an average character. He is an unlockable fighter, which means that he is more complex than the starting roster. His unique trait is that he can do a 3 Pogo combo or higher to gain a buff on all his moves until he gets hit. Additionally, the stick can be held upward to reflect projectile. Moveset. Neutral Aerial: CommanderVideo halts his vertical momentum and kicks in a straight line dealing 6 damage. This move can be aimed left or right. In Extra mode, this move deals 7''' damage. It also extends the reach of the ability'. '''Up Aerial': CommanderVideo reflects a green Beat. The green Beat deals 5 damage and travels upward. In Extra mode, this move deals 7 damage. Down Aerial: CommanderVideo summons a trampoline from the floor directly below CommanderVideo. This doesn't deal damage, but it pushes knocked down enemies back up, where they can be pogo'd again to raise stacks for Rainbow Trail. If CommanderVideo jumps on the trampoline, he will spin around, dealing 6 damage when hitting an enemy. This move can be used to recover. In Extra mode, this move deals 7 damage. Grounded Charge: CommanderVideo slides on the floor and deals 7 damage. This move can be aimed left or right. In Extra mode, this move deals 8 damage. SUPER: CommanderVideo goes back to its former Void form and becomes enormous, dealing 10 damage and very high knockback to the opponents. Alternate Skins Besides the base skin, every CommanderVideo alternate skins are colored like his rainbow trail : Yellow, Orange, Cyan, Pink and Purple. Black Based off CommanderVideo‘s Runner2 redesign. (Base Skin) Yellow Based off of Pitazo’s color palette. Orange Based off of Reverse Merman’s color palette. Cyan Based off of CaptainVideo’s color palette. Pink Could be based off of CommanderVideo’s Mac Daddy skin from Runner2, but is more likely to be based off CommandGirlVideo’s color palette Purple Could be based off of the Super Saver skin that CaptainVideo has in Runner2. Strategy Trivia * CommanderVideo was the 8th character added in the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017862725379219457 * Just like in the Runner saga, the deflector appears by holding a direction on the control stick. **The deflector also is a reference to the BIT.TRIP BEAT and BIT.TRIP FLUX games, as it resembles the paddle used in both. This deflector was already referenced that way in Runner2. *His super is a reference to the game BIT.TRIP VOID. Gallery Commander_Video-portrait.png Video_palette.png video_joins.png|Unlocking CommanderVideo External Links Category:Fighters